


Kiss me once, kiss me twice, kiss me three times (please)

by SadaVeniren



Series: No Control Club Series [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dom Harry, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Fluff, Kneeling, M/M, Nipple Play, Safewords, Sub Harry, Sub Louis, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadaVeniren/pseuds/SadaVeniren
Summary: “What do you think about a collar?”“Louis and I haven’t really talked about it except in broad terms but I think that’s mostly because of our experience with using collars as a teaching device. I’ve been thinking of doing another 24/7 series except this time we switch. I think that would help me solidify where at least I would feel about a collar, both wearing one and having Louis wear one.”aka the one where they exchange collars





	Kiss me once, kiss me twice, kiss me three times (please)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lululawrence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawrence/gifts).



> AHHHH Happy Birthday :DDD I wanted to write you something fluffy (but still a little bit filthy) from this verse. It also gave me a chance to work with the more emotional and mental side of BDSM which I thought you'd appreciate. I really, really hope you enjoy this.
> 
> Thanks Emmu for reading this over for me~~
> 
> The title is from Utada Hikaru's song Chikai.

“What do you think about a collar?”

Harry looked up from where he was fiddling with his camera. Shawn was still lying on the bed in the position Harry had asked him to hold: naked and on his belly with his feet up to show the leg restraints they’d put him in. The restraints weren’t actually doing anything since this was all for a photoshoot, but they did look nice. Harry was glad Shawn had agreed to model for him every time they worked together.

He wondered for a moment what brought this topic up. He and Louis had been together for almost a year now, and the staff at No Control was aware of aspects of their relationship that casual coworkers probably wouldn’t know. It was very much in the realm of possibility that Louis spoke with Shawn to research scenes to play out, or kinks to explore. Harry didn’t know if Louis was thinking about introducing collars into their play and he was using Shawn as a way to gauge Harry’s interest, or if Shawn was asking out of his own curiosity. Either way, it was a harmless enough question. 

“Louis and I haven’t really talked about it except in broad terms but I think that’s mostly because of our experience with using collars as a teaching device. I’ve been thinking of doing another 24/7 series except this time we switch. I think that would help me solidify how I would feel about a collar, both wearing one and having Louis wear one.”

There was silence from Shawn and Harry watched him process what he had said. Shawn smiled. “That’s great, Harry. I always love to hear about how you two are doing, but I meant for this set of pictures.” Harry blushed. _Fuck._ “Do you want to talk about something? I’m always open for a good sit down session.”

“Nope,” Harry said. “Nothing to talk about. And about the collar here-”

“Cause I could tell you what Niall found in Louis’ search history,” Shawn said.

Harry gave him a look. Shawn was looking coy at his nails, as if he hadn’t just offered to break some sort of confidence of his employer and friend. “Niall didn’t really look at Louis’ search history did he? I’m going to tell Louis if he did.”

Shawn’s coy look dropped with a sigh. “No he didn’t, but I’m sure he’s been looking at _something_. He’s been really cagey about no one going on his computer.”

“Maybe he respects privacy.”

Shawn waved his hand as if he thought that was a ridiculous concept. “I’ve watched you give him a blowjob. There is no such thing as privacy. If he’s hiding something it’s _big_. Like collaring or wedding big.” Shawn’s eyes went big. “Oh my god have you two talked about _marriage_ before collars? Are you _that type of couple_? I thought you were legit!”

Harry rolled his eyes and walked over to his chest of toys. He kept a couple d-ring collars in it for the exact purpose Shawn had originally asked about. “You shouldn’t be so judgemental about how people live their lives.”

“I’m not judgemental of people. I’m judgemental of _you two_. I had this image that you’d be the kind of dom-sub pairing that would have a nice collar ceremony and invite all of us and then have an orgy afterwards.”

“Have you told Hailee and Niall about this fantasy of yours?” Harry asked as he handed Shawn two collars to try on, one in black leather and the other in brown.

“I like the black one,” Shawn said immediately, holding it up against his skin just to be sure. “And of course I have. I communicate with my doms.”

Harry bit his lip in thought. “You know me and Lou don’t fall into those more strict guidelines. We like to play around.”

“So when you did the 24/7 week for the blog you just _happened_ to be sub? Admit it you’re a sub.”

“And you take it up the arse, admit it, you’re gay.”

Shawn flipped him off. “Not the same and you’re an fuckwad for even making that kind of biphobic joke.” The black collar was on his neck now and he was admiring how he looked in his phone camera. “Ready to shoot me?”

“Yeah, I’m ready to kill you.”

“Also not funny.” He put his phone back down. “You should talk to Louis about collars if it’s on your mind.”

“It wasn’t on my mind until you brought it up, but I’ll definitely take the advice of a nineteen year old kid about my relationship.”

“I’m twenty. But good. You should.” Shawn got back into the pose he was holding before all of this started. Harry had to admit the collar did add to the overall image Shawn was giving off.

He looked through his lens just to make sure everything was perfect before he could start shooting. And he made sure to shove all the thoughts of _collars_ and _commitment_ out of his mind.

***

Harry was pretty successful at avoiding the whole problem for approximately three hours. That was the point when he got to the club after leaving the studio he had rented for his photo session with Shawn and walked in on Louis only to see him immediately slam his laptop closed.

Shawn’s words came back. Louis had been _cagey_. Why was he cagey? What was hiding? _Was_ he looking at collars? Or rings? Was that something Harry wanted?

Yes. Yes that was something he wanted.

But when? They’d moved in together almost six months ago. It was quick - too quick in some people’s thoughts (Niall) - but Harry’s lease had been up and they’d agreed that they wanted to move in together so why bother trying to break his lease in a couple months when they didn’t want to wait the extra year? The next logical step was a more formal commitment. Promise rings, collars, engagement.

Harry needed to think.

“Hey babe, didn’t know you were stopping by,” Louis said, kicking his feet up on his desk. Harry could see he wasn’t as relaxed as he was trying to pretend. “Have a good session with Shawn?”

Harry nodded, putting his camera bag on the floor. “We got some really nice shots. I think they’ll be up next week.”

“Gonna let the Significant Others see them before they go up?” Louis held up a hand to beckon him over and Harry went. He bent down to give Louis a kiss. Louis was smiling, eyes closed, when they broke the kiss.

“Can I kneel?”

Louis’ eyes popped open in surprise, and then he narrowed them. “Is something the matter?”

“I need to think. When I come up I think I’ll be able to talk more about it.”

Louis was already pulling his feet down from the desk. “Of course, any time you need, baby girl.” He slid into his daddy persona so easily and it made it just as easy to fall to his knees and rest his head on Louis’ hip. Louis’ hand came up to pet his head, running his fingers through his hair. “Need anything to get down?”

Harry nuzzled his hip, doing a quick full body mindfulness scan to see if anything was standing out. “My wrists, daddy? Behind my back?”

Louis reached over to his bottom drawer, making sure to keep his hand on Harry. Keep the connection. He sat back up holding a blue and green paisley tie. Harry had bought it for him as a gift for the club’s three year anniversary. He loved that tie.

“Let’s get my good girl all set up,” Louis said. It took a bit of maneuvering on his end to get Harry’s wrists tied while he was in the chair but he managed. When he sat back up Harry went back to his hip, closing his eyes. He could already feel himself drifting from the way it felt to be restrained even minutely, and Louis’ hands running through his hair. “Daddy is gonna give you a half hour to think and then he’s gonna check in on you, okay?”

Harry nodded.

“Can I hear some verbal agreement?”

“Yes, daddy.”

“Thank you, love.” Louis’ hands didn’t stop stroking through his hair. “Just say your safeword if you need to stop. I won’t be mad.”

Harry nodded again.

Sitting like this and thinking was a good idea. It helped put things in perspective, gave him a place to ground him in the current realities of their relationship. He didn’t think wearing a collar - or a wedding ring - would alter their dynamic. He liked their dynamic. He liked how fluid it was and how they were able to give each other exactly what they needed.

Sometimes he had days where he needed this, where dropping cleared his head and helped him focus on reality. Sometimes he had days where he had a desire for a different type of control. He needed to grab life by the horns and make it mold to his desires. He needed to make Louis walk around his club naked and feel the power that _he_ owned the owner.

The idea that he could possibly still do that while wearing Louis’ collar - even if just in spirit - made him shiver. Knowing that he could still dom Louis in scenes even if he wore the mark of sub at all times was almost like the ultimate sign of control.

But would Louis go for that? He had a different style as a dom. He was nurturing and loving. He let Harry have time to think when he dommed. He was just as likely to tie Harry up and leave him blindfolded with no touch, heightening all of Harry’s other senses and bringing him onto another plane of feeling, as he was to bend him over and give him a good spanking.

When Louis subbed though? He alternated between the perfect sub - excellent posture, a beautiful mouth, taking orders wonderfully - and the brattiest sub in the world who had to be almost forced to submit. Whatever Harry had a need for, Louis was willing to work with him.

Would he be jealous if Harry asked for a collar? Would a part of him throw a fit because he felt he deserved to wear it?

Harry felt his thoughts becoming more spaced out as he fell further into subspace. They started to become disjointed and more fantasy based. Instead of questions he was asking himself, he started to see their new reality.

He’d wear the collar, but Louis would wear _something_ too. Maybe around his wrist, or a necklace. During play they would take turns. Louis would put up a fight every time he subbed, keeping up with his bratty persona until Harry got him to submit, and then they’d collar him.

Harry felt himself reacting to the thought of it all, his cock getting hard in his pants, but it was distant, not something he cared about right now. Even if the idea was appealing.

He could run a bunch of scenes where he wouldn’t fuck Louis until he was collared. It would train him to accept the collar easier. Give him a more tangible goal to work towards. Submit, be collared, get Harry’s cock.

Louis would be gagging at the idea.

Harry, on the other hand, he would be collared at the beginning of every scene. Or at least have his daily collar - because he suddenly _desperately_ needed one - brought to the forefront of the scene. Louis would remind him that he _belonged_ to him. That Harry was his forever. His collar was never coming off and that meant he was there to serve and please Louis. If Harry was bad there was the risk Louis might take away collar privileges.

“Baby girl?”

That thought _devastated_ Harry.

“Baby girl?”

Once Harry had his collar on he wouldn’t want it removed. That would destroy him.

“Harry?”

They’d need to talk about that because just the thought was making Harry feel sick.

“Anchor.” Louis’ safe word was accompanied by a sharp tug of his hair, hard enough to pull Harry just to edge of subspace. “Anchor.”

“What?” Harry asked. Being pulled out of subspace was rarely something Louis did to him, much less with his safeword, so Harry tried to settle himself. He took a couple deep breaths, trying to calm his racing heart - and how had it gotten so fast?

“Harry, are you okay?” Louis asked. He was stroking Harry’s head but he had gotten off the chair to kneel down in front of him.

“What?”

“You’re crying and starting to panic. That’s why I used my safeword. I needed to know you were okay, especially when you weren’t answering me.”

Louis touched his face and wiped away something wet from his face. He hadn’t even realized he was crying. He looked in Louis’ eyes. “I- If I’m bad don’t take my collar away, please.”

It just spilled out, a complete non sequitur that Harry couldn’t stop. Louis looked completely lost.

“I wouldn’t if you don’t want me to, but Harry, you don’t _have_ a collar.” Louis said the last part slow, as if he wasn’t sure where Harry was headspace wise. “Are you still down? I’m very sorry I pulled you up so quick but I was very worried about you.” He hesitated for a moment before leaning in and pressing his lips to Harry’s in a tender kiss.

“I’m here,” Harry whispered when they broke the kiss. He was, mostly. He took another deep breath.

“Can you talk me through what led you to that statement?”

Harry nodded, leaning forward and putting his forehead against Louis’. “I want to exchange collars with you. I know that’s really uncommon but it’s what I want. We’d start using them in scenes, but I want to wear one daily, one of those steel eternity collars that get locked and you’d need to unlock, and I want you to wear something daily too. And I know you’re probably already looking into these things because you’re always one step ahead of me and not letting people see your computer but I just want you to know I want that too.” Louis’ face was open in shock. When Harry finished his whole speech he finally was able to take it in. Louis didn’t seem to know what to say. And that gave Harry a moment’s pause. “Do you...want that too?”

“I’m just very confused right now. Confused and a little surprised because I don’t know where this came from.”

“Shawn.”

“Shawn?”

“He wanted to wear a collar during the photoshoot for aesthetic and there was a misunderstanding and we started talking about it and then he said you weren’t letting people see your computer at work and then you slammed your laptop closed-”

“Woah, woah, love, you need to breathe,” Louis said, stroking his face. “Take three deep breaths with me. You’re still under, aren’t you?”

Harry took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He could feel Louis breathing with him. A second deep breath and his mind was clearing up. Louis had been right, he was still down in subspace. At the third breath Harry’s mind was clear enough to accept that he wouldn’t be able to finish this conversation tonight. He had gone too far down, and been brought up too quick. He was on the verge of dropping and the only thing stopping him was Louis’ touch.

“Feeling better?”

“Gonna drop, I think.”

Louis cursed and moved his hands to Harry’s shoulders. “Stay with me, love. How are your arms?”

Harry hadn’t even remembered his hands were tied and he immediately locked onto the sensation. It was something else to ground him here. “Not numb. You know how to do really good, safe ties.”

“Thank you. Tell me more.”

Harry flexed his fingers. “I feel safe.”

“You are safe.”

“I feel a bit stupid for how I’m acting.”

“No shame in how you’re acting. Happens to everyone. You’re perfectly fine. If I bring my laptop down here would you want to see what I’ve been working on?”

“You’re working on something?”

“Yeah, love. Do you want to see? Maybe it’ll tie in a bit to what you want with the collar.”

“Can’t talk about that right now. Not the right headspace.”

Louis dropped a kiss on his forehead. “Of course. Let me just grab it.” Harry stared straight ahead as Louis reached up and got his laptop, bringing it down to the floor. He didn’t look at the laptop screen until Louis got it open.

A browser was open with a bunch of tabs in it. The one of the screen though was for a resort in Jamaica.

“What?”

“Well, our one year anniversary is next month, so I wanted to take us one holiday. Maybe not next month, because I know that’s short notice, but soon. We both deserve a bit of a break and so I started thinking about different places we could go. I was thinking tropical, hence Jamaica, but I’m open to other places.”

Harry couldn’t reach for the laptop screen because of his tied hands so he could only stare at the resort that was already up. “I- you’ve been planning a holiday?”

“Yup.”

“For our anniversary?”

“Yup. And I was being sneaky because my employees are a bunch of gossips and I wanted one little surprise for you. I knew if any of them knew they’d run straight to you and ruin it.”

“This is why you need ball gags.”

“Don’t I fucking know it,” Louis said with a sigh. “So, there. I’m planning our holiday you’re planning our collaring ceremony.”

“Lou,” Harry whined. “Not a good time.”

“Of course, love. I’m sorry.” Louis kissed his temple. “Can we move to a couch so we can cuddle? How are you feeling?”

Harry was feeling _heavy_. Heavy and drained. He needed the cuddle. “Cuddles sound good.”

“Let’s cuddle then. We can talk about everything else later.”

***

Jamaica was beautiful. Harry was glad they had decided on it out of all the places they could have gone. Sure there wasn’t exactly a scene here like there was in some of the other cities they’d had on their list, but this was meant to be a holiday. A special holiday at that.

It had only taken two talks to fully hash out an agreement about a collaring ceremony. Louis had been more than open to the idea of day collars, for both of them. Harry with an eternity collar, and Louis with a similar style bracelet. There had been only a minor hiccup over what an eternity collar would mean for Harry’s modeling career. Louis didn’t want him to remove it if he put it on him, but he also understood the reality of the situation that sometimes photo scenes required Harry to be single, or a dom, and the eternity collar, however unobtrusive, would ruin that illusion. They agreed on taking those moments as they came, not wanting something they wanted in their personal life to be stopped by their professional lives.

They were going to have the ceremony here, tonight. Just the two of them. In the beautiful little house they had booked on the beach. It was isolated enough that no one would overhear them when they consummated the ceremony.

Harry didn’t know what Louis was planning for that scene as he had been secretive about his plans, but Harry trusted him. It’s why when Louis told him to go outside and walk around the beach while he set everything up Harry was more than happy to follow the order. The sea air helped settle any nerves he was feeling. By this time tomorrow he and Louis would truly belong to each other. 

In the couple months leading up to this day Harry had really been able to sit with the feeling of what wearing a collar would mean to him. The overall sensation of _it would mean the world_ didn’t fully capture everything. When he thought about what the weight of the metal would mean he thought of being loved, of constantly remembering that he had someone who took care of him. Someone who put him before themselves. When he was Louis’ sub he was Louis’ whole world. Having the collar would be a physical sign of that, something that the bruises and the bites represented, but permanently. And for the whole world to see.

The bracelet Louis was going to wear brought about a similar feeling. It would mean that everyone could see Louis was cared for just as much. That Louis, strong and powerful Louis, had someone who took care of him. Someone who loved him and someone who Louis _trusted_ with everything he could. That meant so much to Harry because Louis was someone who made himself available for everyone, but gave himself to very few.

He was giving himself to Harry. And only Harry.

These were the thoughts that were bouncing around Harry’s mind as he walked up and down the beach, soaking up the sun and splashing in the edges of the waves. He made a final loop around the beach and headed back to the house, hoping that he had given Louis enough time to set up everything. The sun was beginning to set, right over the water. He hoped that Louis would come out for a moment and watch it with him.

He knocked on the door of their house, just to give Louis more privacy.

“Come in,” Louis called.

Harry opened the door and stepped into the front room. “Lou, can we watch the sunset?”

Louis stepped out of the bedroom, doing up the buttons on the light blue linen shirt he was wearing. The color stood out against the beige linen trousers he was wearing. Harry swallowed, feeling a bit under dressed in his hawaiian print shirt that was completely undone exposing his bare chest, and the turtle surf shorts he was wearing.

“Should I change?” He asked, mouth a little dry.

“After we watch the sunset,” Louis said with a smirk, obviously pleased with Harry’s reaction to him. “Come on, let’s go sit on the steps.”

The sun was just touching the horizon as they stepped outside and took a seat next to each other on the steps. The sky was painted a beautiful mix of oranges and pinks, bouncing against the blue of the water. Harry swore he could feel the colors in the breeze that was passing over them. He leaned against Louis, humming in pleasure as Louis wrapped an arm around him so he could fully nuzzle against his shoulder.

He frowned as he felt something under Louis’ shirt. He tried to pull back so he could assess better what Louis was hiding but Louis gripped his shoulder.

“Keep watching the sunset, love. We’ll get to it after.” His voice was was low and commanding as he ran his fingers up and down Harry’s back.

Harry looked back out at the sea and sky. He couldn’t focus on the colors the same way, not when he felt what he was pretty sure was a leather harness under Louis’ shirt. Why was Louis wearing that? What was he planning? Louis rarely dressed up for their roles when he dommed, which meant if he was dressing up the scene was going to have Louis sub.

“I can feel you thinking,” Louis said. He looked down and tilted Harry’s head up towards him so they could kiss. “Tell me what you see.”

Harry smiled. “Your eyes. They’re a beautiful blue, bluer than the water in front of us. I can see your freckles, they’re already coming out in the sun. I can see your smile, the way you’re starting to blush because I’m complimenting you.”

“Can you see the way I think you’re absolutely ridiculous?” Louis asked, voice teasing.

Harry kissed him once more before he turned back to the sunset. It was going quicker than he expected. It was already halfway down the horizon. “I never do this back home. Sometimes I watch the sunrise if I’m up really early but I don’t get to do this.”

“Do you want to start doing it?” Louis asked. “Compare what the colors are like?”

“Maybe.” Harry pursed his lips. “It feels more romantic like this. We’re on holiday after all.”

“Very true.”

They fell back into a comfortable silence as they watched the sun disappear. The air was getting a bit cooler and Harry could feel Louis start to shiver a bit as the breeze picked up.

“Do you want to go inside?” Harry asked.

“Yeah. Come on,” Louis said.

Harry took his hand and their fingers tangled together as Louis led him into the house, and back towards the bedroom. He let go of Harry's hand as he let Harry go first into the bedroom. The first thing Harry noticed was the way Louis had laid out the collar and bracelet on the edge of the bed. Each of them were on their own pillow, sitting there innocently. Harry swallowed at the sight. Right behind the pillows were strands of rope, all black. And behind all of that, scattered on the bed, were rose petals. His eyes darted to Louis, who was standing in the doorway.

“Kneel for me, love,” Louis said.

Harry dropped down to his knees. He realized he was still in the ridiculous outfit he had thrown on earlier as he watched Louis look him up and down. Harry had to tilt his head up as Louis walked up to him, stopping right in front of him.

Louis stroked his hand through Harry’s hair, getting a good handful, while also pulling his hair away to expose his neck.

“I love you, Harry Edward Styles. You make me so ridiculously happy. Explaining how happy you make me would take years, and I hope that one day, when we are old and surrounded by our family - kids, grandkids, great-grandkids - I will have fully expressed how much you mean to me. You complete me in a way I never thought would be possible. You’re funny, smart, beautiful, creative. When I see you like this, on your knees in front of me, I feel _my knees_ get weak. I can’t believe you honor me in this way every day.” Louis took a breath, using his other hand to run his knuckles down Harry’s cheeks. “And when I’m the one submitting to you, it’s all I can do not to cry from how loved you make me feel. Even from the start, when we were playing that I had disappointed you and was making it up to you, I still felt loved. You take such good care of me. You’re incredibly caring, Harry. An absolutely beautiful person. I’m so, so pleased that from this day forward I can call you mine.”

Harry was shaking. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Louis as he reached over and picked up the collar. It was gold in color, though Harry was pretty sure it wasn’t made entirely out of gold. Louis had already removed the screw so the collar was open.

“Once this collar is on you I will never willing take it off of you. You will be mine forever. I will cherish this, Harry. Your submission to me means the absolute world to me and I will never do anything to disrespect you or your boundaries, or put you in harms way.” Louis knelt down so he was eye to eye with Harry. “I will never hurt you in a way you don’t want. I will always trust you, and I will never break your trust. I will be open with you about everything I can be.” The collar was cold against the skin of his neck and tears pricked in his eyes. “I love you, Harry. You are my everything. You are my home.” The collar _tinked_ closed. Harry could tell it was a perfect fit, just loose enough that he could breathe while it sat at the base of his neck, and Louis could get two fingers comfortably in it so he could be guided around by the collar. “You’re beautiful, Harry,” Louis said as he twisted the collar around so he could put the screw in. “Thank you for this.”

“No,” Harry said, voice shaky. “Thank you. I- Lou…”

Louis dropped his hands, the collar on. Harry’s hands shot up and gripped it, feeling the weight. It was much heavier than the normal D-ring collars, and it sitting against his collarbones was new, but Harry liked it. He liked it a lot.

He stared at Louis, hoping that all the love he was feeling was being shown.

Louis stood up, and he pulled Harry to his feet as he went. “Your turn, my love.” He handed Harry the bracelet.

It felt small in Harry’s hand as he fingered the bracelet. It looked exactly like Harry’s collar, just a bit thinner and smaller so it fit on Louis’ wrist. It was almost surreal holding it in his hands, even though he had been there when they’d picked it out.

“Louis, Lou-” Harry was feeling overwhelmed. He was crying, good tears, but still crying. “I am in no way as prepared as you were, but I hope that you know I love you so much.”

“I do know,” Louis assured him.

“I love you and you’re everything. The fact that you’re willing to do this with me, life, the relationship, loving me and being loved in return, means so much. You’re an amazing person Louis, inside and out. And I know parts of you are guarded because if they weren’t you’d have nothing left because you’re so giving, but you’re letting me have some of that. A big piece of it. You love me. And I know what that means.” His hands were shakier than Louis’ as he unclasped the bracelet and got it around Louis’ wrist. The gold looked beautiful against his skin. “Thank you for being you. For giving yourself to me. For complementing me. You’re my other half. There is no one else who can do the things you do for me.” He fumbled with the screw and the locking mechanism, but Louis was patient. He stood there while Harry figured out how to screw it on and didn’t pull his hand away even when Harry finally got it on. “I love you, Louis. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.” Harry brought Louis’ hand up to his mouth and kissed the top of it. Only then did he finally drop it so Louis could admire his bracelet.

Louis cradled his wrist against his chest, eyes locked on the bracelet. Harry wondered if he had looked just as wide-eyed and unbelievably happy as Louis was looking right now. He wondered if there was anyway to feel more happiness than he felt in this moment.

Louis looked up at him. His face was open and he had tears in his eyes. He reached for Harry, pulling him in for a deep kiss. Harry went, easy and pliant, as they stood at the edge of the bed and kissed. The kisses were slow, the kind that made Harry think he could do this forever. He was taking slow breaths through his nose as they kept moving their lips against each other. Louis would sometimes suck his bottom lip in between his teeth, just to cause a bit of tug, before he would soothe the bitten lip with his tongue.

They finally separated when Louis started to push at Harry’s shirt, trying to get it off his shoulders.

“Shit,” Harry gasped. “I wasn’t dressed up for this. I wanted to look prettier for you.”

Louis laughed softly as he got Harry’s shirt off. “You should know you’re always pretty. And you wore exactly what I wanted you to wear.”

Harry’s hands went to the buttons on Louis’ shirt. “May I?” He wanted to see what Louis had underneath there. He was suddenly very impatient to get to the next step in the scene Louis was laying out for them.

Louis kissed him once more before nodding. “Slowly, love. Be gentle with my shirt. It’s expensive.”

Harry had figured it was expensive. Louis had gone shopping for both of them for the trip and the clothes he had bought for Harry had been more than he normally would spend, so he could only imagine what Louis had bought for himself. He’d let Louis get away with it because he knew Louis wanted to spoil him sometimes.

Harry started with the bottom buttons, working his way up. He went slow, not only because it was what Louis had ordered but also because he wanted to savor this. He wanted to savor the way Louis’ skin was slowly revealed to him. It was like opening the best present.

He breath caught as he got to the bottom of the harness - yes, Louis was wearing a leather harness. Harry had never seen him in one before. It was well made, with wide leather bands on the shoulder that connected to large D rings. It made Louis look broader and more powerful, especially with the way he was standing: legs shoulder width apart and arms hanging loose on his side. The shoulder straps were connected to O rings in the center of his chest and back by thinner straps of black leather, and then more leather was used to connect the O rings together. The harness made a definite statement, but also looked functional enough to be used to tie Louis to something.

Harry looked up from Louis' chest, not sure what to say or how to address him.

Louis was smiling at him. “My trousers, love. I’ll need to be naked for what I need from you.”

Harry nodded because that was all he could do. His mouth was dry as he unbuttoned Louis’ pants and pushed them down. Normally this would be the part of the scene where Harry would get to his knees but he felt off-kilter. He didn’t know if that’s what Louis wanted. He watched the pants hit the ground and Louis gracefully step out of them before _he_ was the one to kneel.

Harry’s breath caught as the sight of Louis on his knees, arms behind his back. He hadn’t been wearing any pants so he was completely naked except for the harness. Harry didn’t think he’d ever seen Louis more vulnerable but powerful at any point in their relationship. Even the times he walked Louis around the club, or fucked him in the public rooms, Louis always looked put together. He always looked on guard.

Harry didn’t know what it was but the harness changed that.

“Get the rope,” Louis said. “I’m going to walk you through how I want you to tie me up, and then we’re gonna get me into subspace.”

Harry was speechless. It was all starting to click together and the scene Louis was laying out was perfect.

“Harry. The rope.” Louis’ voice was commanding and it snapped Harry into action. He picked up one strand and began following Louis’ orders.

Harry knew how to tie people up. He’d even done it to Louis a handful of time, but that wasn’t the point of this exercise. He was meant to be taking orders from Louis, even if they were orders on how to make Louis submit to him. It was all part of _his_ submission to Louis.

Harry had just gotten Louis’ forearms tied together behind his back when he realized something. “Where’s your bell?” Now that he was thinking about it, they were doing a lot of things for the first time. Louis always had his hands tied in front of him when he was tied up. He’d explained once that even though he enjoyed being tied up, there was a part of him that could never truly let go of that last bit of control.

 _”Probably what makes me overall a shitty sub all things considered,”_ Louis had said to him.

Harry had spent the next three scenes knocking it into Louis that he wasn’t a shitty sub. He was a perfect sub even with his limitations.

He couldn’t see Louis’ face since he was behind him, but he saw the deep breath Louis took. “I don’t need it today.”

“Are you sure?” Harry wanted to double check.

“Yes, Harry. I know what I’m doing. Now, since you have my forearms tied together and they feel nice and secure I need you to grab a second rope and I’m going to tell you how to connect my arms to the O ring on my back.”

Harry nodded, even though Louis couldn’t see, and grabbed the second piece of rope off the bed. He followed Louis’ instructions on how to secure his arms to the O ring and the routine of taking orders was making him a bit fuzzy around the edges. But he had a feeling he was supposed to be staying above the water today. Louis had said he was the one going down, which meant Harry would need to take care of him.

“Now that we have my arms done, you’re going to tie my ankles to the harness as well. This will help me feel the most helpless and I’ll slip very easily into subspace. Once I’m there I’m going to need you to take extra care of me, okay? I want you to get yourself off on me - I’ll leave it up to you to decide how, and then once you come you’re going to have me come. Can you do that for me?” Louis’ voice was already starting to shake. It was obvious that even just the thought of all of this was overwhelming.

Harry stroked his fingers up and down Louis’ arms, feeling how tense the muscles were. “I can do whatever you need me. I love you.”

Louis let out a ragged huff. “I love you too. Now get a third piece of rope and we’ll start on my ankles.”

It didn’t take him much time to get Louis’ ankles tied, but to secure them to the O ring it required Harry to bend Louis back, opening him up even more. When Harry was done Louis was left staring up at the ceiling with an arched back, unable to move.

His voice was raw from trying to stay in control and Harry circled around him, taking in the image of Louis’ submission.

“You’re beautiful, Lou.”

“Thank you. I’m about to let you take over, my love,” Louis said. His eyes were closed as he was taking breaths deep enough that Harry could see his chest rise and fall. His cock was hard now, thrust up against his hips. “Final order and then you’re taking over and finishing the job. Play with my nipples. It’ll get me down nice and soft.”

Harry stood above Louis. Tied up like this he just barely reached Harry’s hip, since he was bent back. The position made Harry feel powerful and he admired Louis for a moment, taking in the way his face was flushed. He reached down and undid the zipper on his ridiculous shorts, pulling out his own hard cock. He kicked his shorts and pants off, standing naked in front of Louis. He rubbed his hand up his thighs before wrapping it around his cock, stroking it from root to tip.

“I said play with my nipples,” Louis tried to snap, but it came out ragged and unconvincing with the way his neck was straining to get a look at what Harry was doing.

Harry took a step forward, bracketing Louis in between his legs. His cock was right over his face. “I will, don’t worry. But I’m in control now, so I’m doing what I want now.”

He watched Louis’ eyes roll back in pleasure, following the movement of his hand as he got himself to full hardness. It was only when his cock started to get wet with a bit of precome that he finally take a step back and kneeled down.

“Ready, baby?” Harry asked, mouth ghosting over Louis’ left nipple, exposed in between the strips of leather.

“Please,” Louis breathed out.

Harry rubbed the pad of his thumb over Louis’ nipple, getting it stiff and erect. He heard the way Louis’ breath picked up, short and gasping. 

Harry liked the sound. 

He liked it even more when it turned into a high pitched whine when he pinched Louis’ nipple in between his thumbnail and forefinger.

“We haven’t ever seriously talked about piercings before, have we?” Harry said it as casually as he could with his mouth salivating.

“No,” Louis gasped, out of air.

“I wasn’t looking for an answer. I already know the answer. You just keep kneeling there nice and pretty for me,” Harry said. He was starting to settle into the power Louis had given him. He twisted Louis’ nipple as he thought. “Maybe we should get pierced for our wedding.”

“Oh god,” Louis gasped.

“Discrete. Not like a tattoo, which you’re so adamant against.” Harry knew Louis would love the pain of a tattoo. He just needed to get comfortable with the idea. One day. “Pierce our nipples for the wedding. That’s an idea.”

Louis let out another whine. It cut off when Harry ducked down and sucked on the nipple he’d been abusing. He took it between his lips, laving over it with his tongue. He could feel Louis trying to fight against his bonds to arch closer to him and Harry settled his hand on Louis’ hip.

He switched nipples, going into Louis’ right one teeth first. He bit down until he heard Louis let out a cry. Harry never truly considered himself a sadist but the sound of Louis gasping in pain did turn him on. He soothed the bitten nipple with his tongue, lulling Louis back into a sense of safety.

It only lasted for a moment because then Harry bit his nipple again, causing him to cry out. They were beautiful sounds. The type that Harry knew meant Louis was loving it and wanted more.

Harry switched nipples. This one he continued to treat nicer, less pain, more tongue. The juxtaposition would keep Louis on edge and it’s what they both needed.

After switching back and forth a couple times Harry finally checked in with Louis under the guise of standing up. Louis was flushed red from face to chest and panting hard. Tears were stinging in his eyes and Harry could see Louis was well and truly under. 

There wasn’t a more gorgeous sight.

He stroked Louis’ cheek. Louis followed his hand, chasing the affection. Harry stepped forward again, bracketing Louis’ chest in between his thighs. He started stroking his cock, already so close to the edge. 

He knew exactly where he was going come. 

He was gonna paint Louis’ face and neck with his come. 

All he had to do was focus on the blissed out look in Louis’ face and the way he looked in that harness and he was almost there. Almost coming. Almost. Almost-

He came all over Louis’ face. Streaks of come coated his cheeks and chin, some even getting up on his eyelid and eyebrow. Louis made a perfect picture, kneeling there under him, face covered in come.

Harry’s knees were weak as he took a step back, shaking from the intensity of the orgasm. He practically fell to his own knees on his way to get a hand on Louis’ cock and start stroking him off, but then he got a better idea. He bent down and swallowed Louis’ cock. It wasn’t the best angle to deep throat it but Harry damn well tried. He needed to make sure Louis - the love of his life, his other half, his dom, his sub, his soulmate - felt good. He needed to make Louis come.

Louis was crying up above him, trying to thrust his hips forward despite what little he could actually move. Harry wanted to take pity on him but he already knew Louis was going to come. It was just a matter of working his jaw and his tongue enough to pull it out of him.

He kept a hand steady on Louis’ hip so he didn’t fall once he finally did come.

Harry swallowed, letting the salty taste of Louis’ come linger on his tongue for just a moment.

Louis was as limp as he could be while still being restrained when Harry finally let his cock drop from his mouth. He was like a rag doll the moment Harry got him undone, rubbing his limbs to make sure he was okay. Harry kept dropping kisses on Louis’ face as he picked him up and carried him to the bed, placing him gently on the rose petals. Louis clung to him as he climbed into bed beside him.

“Not sure you thought the rose petals through, baby,” Harry said, kissing him once more.

Louis just smiled a dopey smile. He was clearly still not here but that was okay. “I love you,” he said as he reached up and touched Harry’s collar. “I’m gonna wreck you later.”

Harry laughed a little, feeling as Louis wrapped a finger around the collar. “I know you will. I’m looking forward to it. You’re okay?”

Louis nodded and tugged him down for another kiss. “Feel so good. Never been this deep before.” He nuzzled against Harry’s chest after he got his kiss. “Is this how it always is for you?”

“Probably, yeah. I know I’m not as talkative.”

“It’s taking a lot of effort.”

“And you’re a chatterbox.”

“I am, yeah. One more kiss?”

“I’ll kiss you as many times as you want,” Harry said, leaning in. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Harry.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it feel free to leave a comment, or kudos, or [reblog the tumblr post](http://sadaveniren.tumblr.com/post/177200161271/what-do-you-think-about-a-collar-louis-and-i)


End file.
